Pangeran Cinta
by Reyne Dark
Summary: Tidur di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran sudah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata. Apalagi kalau tidur kali ini tidaklah biasa. Memangnya, ada apa dengan tidurnya Hinata? Penasaran?/"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"/warning (tambahan): happy ending NaruHina


Hai, bertemu lagi denganku, Reyne Dark. Kali ini hadir dengan cerita baru. Cerita ini khusus kupersembahkan untuk temanku dimana sebenarnya dari dulu dia sudah request fict NaruHina padaku tapi tidak kukabulkan karena berbagai problem, kesibukan, kemalasan (penyakit malas suka kambuh) dan alhamdulillah aku bisa memenuhi request dia kali ini walau ya... fictnya begini adanya. Buat teman yang suka kupanggil "bos", maaf jika fictnya seperti ini- maybe tidak sesuai harapanmu. Dan maaf juga karena aku baru bisa mengabulkannya sekarang. Dan maaf gaje (fict tanpa akar dan tanpa daun (awalnya seperti apa akhirnya seperti apa, terkesan seperti kutipan pertengahan cerita wkwk)). Tapi aku senang sekali bisa buatin fict ini untukmu n.n  
Selamat membaca

.

.

Pangeran Cinta  
© Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance, Friendship, Humor (?), school life  
Warning: AU, AT, AR, aslinya bintu ide, dll

.  
.

Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo, terbangun di tengah hamparan padang bunga yang dipenuhi banyak bunga beraneka warna dan jenis. Pandangannya terlihat sayu karena efek sadar dari pingsannya. Ia sedikit mengucek kedua matanya dan iapun menoleh ke arah sekitar.  
"Dimana aku?"  
Tuk tak tuk tak  
Datang seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian khas seorang bangsawan Jepang dengan menunggangi kuda coklat miliknya yang berjalan dengan pelan. Gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang pria yang menunggangi kudanya, melangkah ke arahnya.  
Akhirnya, pria itu sampai di depan gadis tersebut. Ia turun dari kudanya dan berjalan ke arah sang gadis. Gadis itu terdiam seraya menatap bingung ke arah pria itu.  
'Siapa pangeran itu? Ia datang ke arahku.' ucap gadis itu dalam hati. Ia kembali terdiam menatap sang pria tersebut. Ia tersenyum simpul dan jongkok untuk kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pangeran itu.  
Blush  
Melihat sang pria yang berada dekat dengannya serta senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya- oh, begitu menawan hati, membuat gadis itu bersemu merah.  
Sang pria tambah tersenyum melihat sang gadis yang bersemu merah. Ia sedikit tertawa dan itu membuat sang gadis terkejut- tersadar dari lamunannya karena pipinya yang bersemu merah. Namun, sang pria bergerak sedikit ke depan membuatnya sedikit lebih dekat (lagi) dengan sang gadis.  
"Jangan bergerak. Biar kuambilkan." reaksi sang gadis untuk bertanya segera berhenti ketika tangan sang pria terulur ke arah rambut sang gadis dan segera mengambil sesuatu di rambut sang gadis yang diketahui adalah mahkota dari sebuah bunga.  
Deru nafasnya, wajah mereka yang berdekatan, hampir, tinggal sedikit lagi. Wajah sang gadis semakin bersemu merah. Terus, terus, dan jarak mereka berakhir ketika sang pria menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang gadis.  
"Ada mahkota bunga di rambut ponimu. Maka, aku berinisiatif mengambilnya dari rambutmu."  
Dengan wajah yang masih merona, sang gadis menjawab dengan gugup, "A-arigatou gozaimasu,"  
"Kembali kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"  
"A, ano,"  
"Ya?"  
"I-itu,"

"Na-namaku Hinata. Tu-tuan sendiri?"  
Pria itu tersenyum simpul seraya menatap sang gadis, sebut saja Hinata. Melihat senyum itu, ditambah tatapannya yang teduh penuh ketenangan, serta kedekatan wajah yang tadi terjadi antara mereka, membuat Hinata kembali bersemu merah. Mereka terdiam agak lama dan tampak sang pemuda asik menatap Hinata yang bersemu merah.  
"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa namaku dan apapun tentangku,"  
"Eh?"  
"Tetapi ada satu hal yang perlu kamu ketahui,"

"Aku..." ucapannya terpotong- lebih tepatnya sengaja dipotong. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata dan muncul semburat merah tipis di wajah Hinata yang imut itu.  
Wajah Hinata bersemu merah- maksudnya, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia begitu dekat dengan seorang pria (wajahnya) dan ini membuatnya terperanjat, bingung harus berbuat atau bersikap apa, dab lgugup.  
"Aku..." deru nafasnya yang menerpa wajah Hinata begitu segar, wangi, dan khas, membuat Hinata mabuk saat itu juga dan melayang.  
"Aku..."

"Adalah sang pangeran cinta" dan wajah mereka benar-benar dekat.  
"Dan ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Hinata terdiam tanpa menggubris perkataan pria tersebut. Pikiran Hinata kalut kareba posisi mereka yang dekat seperti ini.  
"Kau..."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"  
Diam  
1 menit  
3 menit  
8 menit  
Dan...  
Blush  
Wajah Hinata memerah dan sudah mencapai taraf akhir. Hinata tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Keterkejutannya, kebingungannya, kegugupannya, dan...  
Sebelum jarak itu berakhir, Hinata langsung tergeletak tak berdaya. Oh, rupanya ia pingsan lagi.  
"Hah~, terjadi lagi. Setiap gadis yang bertemu denganku pasti begitu. Fan setiap ditanya pasti begitu. Huh," keluh pria tersebut. Ia tatap gadis di depannya itu seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Padahal kan aku cuma bercanda," gumamnya sebal dan seketika, pria tersebut manyun dengan bibirnya yang mencibir.  
"Hey, bangun. Bangunlah, nona. Hey,"  
"Hey, nona, bangun. Sadarlah, nona,"

"Hinata, Hinata,"  
Tampak Hinata yang tertidur lelap dengan kepala di meja dan menoleh ke arah kanan. Dengkurannya terdengar halus, begitu tenang dan damai. Tetapi tidak bagi teman-temannya. Mereka tampak menahan tawa dan senyum-senyum satu sama lain bahkan bergunjing. Di depan, tampak guru Asuma yang sweatdrop melihat murid-muridnya bergunjing ria dan Hinata yang tertidur di jam pelajarannya.  
"Hinata, Hinata," panggil Ino, teman sebangkunya. Wajahnya tampak pucat karena khawatir akan gunjingan dan tawa teman-temannya serta tatapan membunuh (?) dari guru Asuma. Ia berusaha membangunkan Hinata dari tidurnya namun selalu nihil.  
"Hina-"  
BRAKKK  
Siswa siswi di ruangan itu terkejut melihat tongkat yang dipukulkan di meja depan. Tatapan nyalang dari Asuma membuat mereka terkejut dan merinding.  
"Aku mau menikah denganmu,"

.

5 detik  
13 detik  
1 menit  
BWAHAHAHAHHAJAHA...  
Ino yang melihat Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berkata demikian menjadi jawdrop sementara siswa siswi yang lain tertawa melihatnya. Anak-anak yang pada mulanya merasa takut karena pukulan tongkat milik Asuma, mendadak tertawa dan rasa takut itu lenyap begitu saja tatkala mereka menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati Hinata berdiri dengan wajah memerah menahan malu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata aneh yang mengundang tawa.  
"Hi-Hinata..." panggil Ino dengan pelan karena gugup dan ikutan malu. Hinata tidak menggubris panggilan Ino karena ia masih berkutat dengan rasa malunya. Ia yakin wajahnya 100% merah, semerah tomat.  
"Mi-mimpi itu... a-apa yang kulakukan?" gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Perlahan, ia melirik ke samping kiri dan kanannya dan dari sudut matanya, tampak teman-temannya tengah menatapnya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bergunjing ria.  
"Apa yang telah kukatakan? Reflek terbangun dari mimpi dan tidurku lalu berkata demikian- oh, tidak," gumam Hinata lagi dalam hati. Lalu, dengan pelan-pelan juga, ia melirik ke arah depan dan tampak olehnya Asuma yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sangar.  
"Ga-gawat, aku tertidur lagi di jam pelajarannya, lalu terbangun dan berucap demikian. Aish, tamatlah riwayatku..." rengek Hinata dalam hati seraya mewek.  
Diliriknya sekali lagi ke arah kanan dan di seberang kanannya, seorang siswa berambut kuning duren tengah menatapnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Hinata segera menoleh dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia teringat mimpinya tadi dan itu membuatnya semakin bersemu merah.  
"Oh, tidak. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum ke arahku. Oh, kami-sama. Hiks hiks," gumam Hinata dalam hati dan ia kembali mewek. Ino yang melihatnya menghela napas berat dan menepuk dahinya, pasrah.  
"HINATA...!" Hinata, Ino, dan siswa siswi lainnya segera menatap ke depan dan wajah mereka langsung pucat pasi. Siswa dan siswi lain terdiam seraya menunduk sementara Hinata terpana melihatnya dengan kedua matanya yang membelalak sempurna.  
"Ga-gawat, Pak Guru Asuma marah besar..."  
"Setelah ini, semuanya akan benar-benar menjadi sangat sulit." keluh Ino dalam hati seraya menepuk jidat.

.

.  
%&#* P n9€ran C!n+a*#&%

.  
.

Noon, 12.05pm  
"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"  
Di lapangan basket, tampak Hinata tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan menjewer kedua telinganya dan kaki kiri yang terangkat. Di sebelahnya, tampak Ino yang sedang duduk di samping Hinata, tengah menatapnya dengan sweatdrop.  
Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah blushing. Ia menunduk guna menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. Ino yang melihatnya segera menaikkan satu alisnya, heran.  
"Kau blushing, Hinata?"

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran, kau ini mimpi tentang apa sih?"

Ino yang melihatnya jadi semakin penasaran. Ia terdiam dan Hinata juga ikut diam. Beberapa waktu kemudian, senyum tersungging di bibir Ino.  
"Jangan-jangan..."  
"Naruto!"  
Hinata langsung terperanjat dan segera menengadah ke depan. Dengan gugupnya ia menoleh ke arah sekitar dan tidak menemukan subjek yang disebutkan Ino.  
Hinatapun menatap sebal ke arah Ino dengan wajah yang memerah sementara Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.  
"Hahahaha ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau bermimpi tentang Naruto. Tetapi ngomong-ngomong, kali ini kau bermimpi tentang apa? Beritahu aku, Hina-chan," pinta Ino dengan menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun.  
"Sok tahu. A-aku tidak bermimpi tentangnya,"  
"Ah, ayolah aku tahu segala hal tentangmu. Kita ini teman dari SD, Hina-chan. Dan kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi? No, no, no," dan Hinata memilih bungkam dengan pipi menggembung. Ino yang melihatnya segera berjingkrak riang karena dugaannya benar.  
Dari arah kanan tidak jauh dari mereka, muncul seorang siswa berambut kuning duren bersama kedua temannya. Tampak mereka tengah bercanda tawa. Salah satu dari mereka pun langsung mencolek bahu siswa berambut kuning duren itu dan menunjuk ke arah Hinata. Siswa berambut duren itu, sebut saja Naruto, langsung menoleh dan menatap Hinata lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak menggubris seruan dan ledekan kedua temannya. Ino juga melakukanl hal yang sama terhadap Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan terjadilah kontak mata antara Naruto dan Hinata. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan merekapun terdiam. Muncul semburat merah di pipi Hinata yang tidak Hinata sadari dan tanpa Hinata sadari juga, iapun tersenyum simpul tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun. Inopun meledeknya namun ia tidak menggubrisnya.  
Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya karena tepukan tangan dari salah satu temannnya, Sasuke namanya. Merekapun sedikit mengobrol dan pada akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri tadi.  
"Cieeeee..."goda Ino dan Hinata tersadar dari lamunanya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam dan pipi yang mengembung. Betapa gelinya Ino sampai mencubit pipi Hinata dan membuatnya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tetapi usaha Ino berhenti tatkala Hinata melepas kedua tangan Ino dan kembali fokus pada hukumannya.  
"Tidak masalah dihukum karena tidur di kelas. Asal saat tidur kita bisa bermimpi tentang orang yang kita suka. Benar kan?" - Hinata with her wink

.

.  
END

.  
.

Akhirnya selesai juga fict dari Kamis sore atau siang kalau tidak salah dan selesai pada jam ini. 100% selesai + editing.  
Maaf jika cerita mainstream, jelek, terlampau sederhana, typho masih bertebaran, dll. Maaf juga jika ceritanya tidak jelas. Awal mula seperti apa ga jelas, ending juga gimana, ga jelas juga. Seperti kutipan/penggalan cerita/pertengahan ceritaTerakhir Kritik dan saran dari kalian senantiasa ku tunggu.  
Sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya n.n


End file.
